Instintos
by Eigna-fluff
Summary: La famosa empresaria Anna Kyouyama,la reina del hielo, quiere un hijo pues su instinto materno así se lo dicta, pero no quiere una relación con ningun hombre. El destino cruza a Yoh Asakura con ella cuando lo necesita, ¿la ayudará?


Hola! Bueno de repente se me vino esta idea a la cabeza cuando recordaba una película que vi y no la podía dejar pasar…otra cosa esto es un semi universo alterno….al principio puede parecer que Yoh está fuera de su personalidad, pero conforme avance la historia entenderán…..leanlo y comprenderan a lo que me refiero, ok on with the show

Disclaimer: -.- ummm mi no ser dueña de nada, si lo fuera ellos dos habrían hecho algo muy malo desde el principio de la serie muajajajajajaja

Plática o Narración

**_Pensamiento_**

TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT TOT cambio de escena

_Recuerdos_

"_Instintos"_

**Por Eigna-Fluff**

_Capítulo 1: Materno_

_El padre y el hijo son dos. La madre y el hijo son uno._ **Lao-Tse**

El sol iluminaba suavemente la enorme oficina lujosa tocando con sus delicados rayos cada uno de los muebles que conformaban aquel elegante lugar hasta llegar a una joven mujer de cabello rubio largo que caía como una cascada sobre su espalda. Sus ojos oscuros danzaban a través de la ventana por la cual miraba hacia la calle, unos cuantos pisos más abajo que en el que ella se encontraba, mientras tocaba delicadamente el bulto que sobresalía de su vestido negro. Al fondo se distinguía claramente como una canción de cuna salía de una pequeña caja de música en forma de carrusel que estaba sobre un escritorio de madera y la joven mujer se mecía al compás de la música.

Su pequeño momento mágico fue interrumpido cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina y entró sin antes esperar para su autorización. La rubia rápidamente sacó el suéter que estaba debajo de su vestido y lo lanzó sobre la caja de música provocando que ésta se cerrara y la melodía cesara de sonar. El cuerpo de la joven regresó a ser completamente delgado y su vestido negro volvió a marcar sus curvas perfectas. El joven responsable por haber interrumpido simplemente vio a la rubia sorprendido sin saber si lo que había visto era producto de su imaginación. La rubia le lanzó una mirada fulminante desde su escritorio indicándole con eso que empezara a dar sus razones por las cuales había entrado o sino al día siguiente ya no tendría trabajo a cual regresar.

"Ah, señorita Kyouyama, lo siento mucho pero sólo le quería informar que los nuevos productos han llegado y la mesa directiva la espera para revisar la campaña de publicidad" dijo rápidamente el joven de cabello azulado mirando nerviosamente a la rubia. La rubia suavizó su mirada sin embargo lo siguió mirando fríamente.

"Shinji, puedes decirle a esa mesa de estúpidos que yo sigo siendo la única dueña de esta compañía por lo que yo decido cuando me presento a las juntas, y otra cosa, vuelves a entrar a mi oficina sin que yo te de mi autorización antes y no vuelves a poner un pie en esta empresa¿quedó claro?" contestó la joven rubia sin quitarle la vista de encima ni un momento.

"Sí señorita, prometo que no volverá a suceder. Con permiso" el joven dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta y hacia su retirada lo más pronto que le fuera posible.

Anna Kyouyama suspiró. Por supuesto que se daba cuenta que era muy fría cuando trataba a empleados y otros, pero no se podía permitir ser amable pues no quería quedar como una débil mujer sentimental ante el grupo de buitres que conformaban la mesa directiva de Smelly Flowers, Inc. Además, con el tiempo había aprendido que era mejor no atarse sentimentalmente a alguien porque a veces terminaba dependiendo de ellos. Eso era, en el fondo la dura y fría rubia tenía sentimientos como todos los demás. Anna miró de nuevo el suéter negro que había arrojado sobre el escritorio minutos antes y lo tomó para destapar la pequeña caja de música. Con las puntas de sus dedos tocó cada uno de los pequeños caballos de cerámica sintiendo el rugoso material del que estaba hecho. Suspiró de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Pero a pesar de todo, tenía un deseo enorme desde hace varios meses que había surgido cuando había visitado a Tamao, su vieja amiga de la infancia. Anna Kyouyama quería ser madre.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

Un joven de cabello café dormía plácidamente su siesta en un suave futón blanco. Su pecho se elevaba lentamente al ritmo de su respiración y sin embargo todo su demás cuerpo no se movía para nada. Sin embargo los rayos del sol del atardecer no tardaron en llegar a su habitación e iluminar todo lo que se interponía en su paso. Enormes carteles de Bob Love, el cantante favorito del joven, comenzaron a alumbrarse y de pronto fue como si tuvieran vida propia. Algunos otros artículos, de los escasos que había, también se iluminaron hasta que la luz del sol llegó hasta unos audífonos anaranjados y por último llegó a los ojos del chico interrumpiendo su pacífico descanso.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco hasta que recuperó por completó sus cinco sentidos. Se levantó lentamente y caminó hasta la puerta deslizándola para dirigirse al baño. Caminaba arrastrando los pies suavemente y su cabeza no estaba completamente erguida, lo que provocaba que sus mechones de cabello café cubrieran levemente su rostro. El joven llevaba por prenda simplemente unos boxers y un collar de unas garras de gato alrededor de su cuello. Su cuerpo estaba formado por músculos firmes y un abdomen que cualquier hombre habría envidiado. Después de caminar por un largo pasillo de la antigua pensión en la que vivía, llegó a los baños. Mientras se desahogaba la ventana que estaba en frente de él se comenzó a levantar levemente. Por supuesto que el joven no notó nada en absoluto hasta que una cabeza con largos cabellos grisáceos transparentes se posó justo en frente de él.

"Amo Yoh, por fin ha despertado. Lo he estado esperando durante horas. ¿Recuerda que tenemos que ir al evento organizado por su abuela?" preguntó lo que parecía ser la mitad del cuerpo de un hombre vestido de samurai. Yoh levantó la cabeza para observar al espíritu que atravesaba la pared del baño y simplemente esbozó una sonrisa. El joven de ojos oscuros salió del cuarto de baño, seguido por el espíritu.

"No te preocupes Amidamaru, ya verás que todo saldrá bien" dijo el joven de cabellos marrones mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al llegar al piso de abajo continuó su camino a la cocina. "Además, sigo sin comprender como una familia de shamanes se fue a convertir en una de mercaderes de obras de arte" prosiguió Yoh al igual que abría el refrigerador y sacaba una botella de jugo de naranja.

"Amo, usted bien sabe que la familia Asakura es dueña de varias obras de arte antiguas que son muy importantes, y al ver que la importancia de los shamanes disminuía cada vez más, no tuvieron más opción que introducirse a ese círculo para continuar con su fortuna" contestó el espíritu Amidamaru a los pensamientos de su amo. Yoh suspiró. Era cierto que sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho Amidamaru, pero él no quería dirigir un negocio que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Mientras subía a su habitación para arreglarse para la fiesta para recaudación para la caridad, Yoh ponderaba sobre su vida. Nunca había tenido muchos amigos, a excepción de Manta Oyamada y su espíritu acompañante Amidamaru, y era rara la vez que veía a sus padres o a sus abuelos. Vivía solo en la pensión desde que tenía 12 años y desde entonces había empezado a trabajar en el negocio de su familia. Había sido obligado a encargarse de la franquicia de Funbari a pesar de que no quería. Lo que él quería era ser un shaman que ayudara a las personas con sus poderes espiritistas y que no tuviera que estar ocultando sus habilidades. Pero lo que más deseaba Yoh Asakura era tener una familia.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

Cualquiera que hubiera entrado a la oficina de Anna Kyouyama habría pensando que trabajaba arduamente a pesar de que el sol ya había desaparecido del horizonte, lo que indicaba que ya era de noche. Su gran escritorio elegante estaba completamente cubierto por carpetas de color marfil y repasaba sus contenidos lenta y rigurosamente. Pero esa persona se hubiera equivocado rotundamente pues lo último que Anna hacía era trabajo. Lo que Anna revisaba tan interesada era nada más que diferentes perfiles de modelos de alto nivel y que además tenían un gran éxito en lo que se dedicaran. Sin duda la combinación perfecta: belleza e inteligencia. Se podría decir que ellos podían aportar los genes perfectos. Sin embargo, Anna no estaba completamente convencida. Sus dudas no se originaban en el compromiso con el hombre que ella eligiera pues lo que ella quería eran sus genes y no una relación. Eso no era ningún problema, pues sus candidatos eran bien conocidos por cobrar por aportar sus genes a bellas ejecutivas y no pedir derechos sobre ellas o sus hijos.

Las dudas que Anna tenía era sobre los hombres que se podría decir serían los padres de su hijo. Eran demasiado perfectos para su gusto. Había algo que simplemente no encajaba con ella, y sin duda sería un problema para su plan. Muchos se escandalizarían con lo que tenía en mente, pero para ella era el plan perfecto. Contratar a un hombre con las cualidades adecuadas para su hijo o hija para hacer que ella quedara embarazada, y su sueño de ser madre fuera cumplido. Por supuesto que lo había reflexionado y planeado muy bien. Alguno que no conociera lo que la movía podría pensar que solo pagaba por tener sexo. Pero lo que le sobraba a Anna eran pretendientes. Pero no podía tener el hijo de ninguno de ellos pues ninguno le simpatizaba y sin duda ellos querrían algo de ella con la excusa de que eran el padre de su hijo. El hombre que eligiera sabría que era completamente un negocio y para ello tendría que firmar un contrato.

Anna cerró la última de las carpetas sólo para concluir que ninguno de los candidatos le había agradado. Tendría que llamar a la agencia en la mañana del siguiente. Anna suspiró. Se sentía extremadamente cansada después de todo el trabajo que había tenido durante el día y además tenía que ir a un evento de caridad en la noche. Anna abrió de golpe los ojos. ¡Había olvidado por completo la fiesta! Miró el reloj y observó que todavía tenía tiempo para regresar a su departamento y llegar a la fiesta. Se levantó rápidamente y recogió su suéter negro y su bolsa roja Prada. Caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta de su oficina, apagó las luces y salió de ella. Siguió caminando lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían y subió al elevador. Bajó en el primer piso y se despidió de los policías en turno. Los policías se miraron entre si confundidos después de que la dueña de la empresa desapareció tras las puertas que daban al estacionamiento y se preguntaron a donde iba tan apresurada.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

Yoh salió completamente transformado de su habitación. El traje negro que traía puesto lo hacía ver más apuesto de lo que ya era y su cuerpo lo ayudaba a verse de lo más aristocrático. Su cabello estaba completamente peinado hacia atrás y despedía un olor fresco pero bastante masculino. Hasta para el mismo Amidamaru que lo acompañaba desde que tenía 12 años le era difícil reconocer a su amo. A pesar de que se veía perfectamente, Yoh no podía estar más incómodo. Siempre le había gustado vestirse de lo más simple y cómodo, y cuando se vestía de forma tan elegante sentía que se convertía en otra persona. En algunos momentos ese sentimiento lo hacía poder tomar el papel que se requería para ser un gran empresario. El Yoh Asakura que la mayoría de la gente que frecuentaba ese tipo de eventos era simplemente una máscara, un juego que le hacía poder divertirse en esas fiestas tan superficiales.

El Yoh Asakura que representaba a Galerías Izumo era un gran negociante, conocedor del arte, conversador, atleta y empresario. Admirado y envidiado por los hombres; codiciado y amado por las mujeres. Sin embargo el verdadero Yoh era todo lo contrario a lo que le mostraba a esas personas. No le gustaba en lo absoluto negociar con gente ignorante y mucho menos coquetear con esas mujeres que sólo buscaban su dinero y no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que era la castidad. Lo que resultaba en que le era más difícil encontrar a una mujer que fuera digna de amar y pertenecer a su familia. Sin duda alguna, jamás la encontraría en los círculos sociales que solía frecuentar. Después de pensar vario tiempo en esto, Amidamaru lo sacó de sus pensamientos al avisarle que se le hacía tarde.

Yoh bajó nuevamente, sólo que esta vez lo único que hizo fue tomar las llaves de la mesa donde siempre las colocaba y salir de la pensión. Rodeó un poco el jardín que tenía la casa para llegar al lugar donde guardaba su Mercedes negro último modelo. Debía reconocer que el carro no era de su desagrado, pero era demasiado ostentoso, por lo que sólo lo usaba cuando era necesario. Subió a su automóvil, con Amidamaru flotando sobre el asiento del pasajero, y arrancó. Salió de la cochera y se dirigió a lo que sería la noche en que se enteraría que estaba equivocado en algunas cosas.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

Cuando Anna salió del edificio de departamentos en donde vivía, una limosina ya aguardaba para recogerla y llevarla al evento que organizaba Galerías Izumo. La razón por la que no manejaba ella misma hasta ahí era porque el vestido y zapatos que llevaba puestos no le permitían manejar cómodamente y le agradaba ser servida de vez en cuando. El baño que había tomado antes le había ayudado para recuperar algo de energías que le hacían falta. A veces pensaba que tal vez le dedicaba demasiado tiempo al trabajo¿pero que más podía hacer? No tenía ningún familiar cercano, su única amiga era Tamao Usui y no encontraba más placer que el trabajar. Después de todo gracias a eso era que era una joven mujer exitosa que no dependía más que de ella misma. Sin embargo hacía tiempo que Anna había sentido un gran vacío crecer dentro de su corazón y no había podido encontrar la razón. No fue hasta algunos meses atrás cuando Anna comprendió la razón de sus sentimientos.

Había sido una visita de rutina, la que hacía cada sábado a su mejor amiga Tamao, una joven hermosa de cabello rosado y de ojos del mismo color. Sin embargo ese día había sido de lo más inusual. Tamao había estado embarazada desde hacía meses, sin embargo Anna pensaba que todavía le faltaban otros para por fin dar a luz. Pero que equivocada había estado. Mientras estaban platicando tranquilamente en la sala, Tamao se había comenzado a sentir muy mal y cuando ésta se levantó un pequeño charco de agua apareció bajo sus pies. Anna no tenía que ser doctora para saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Tamao estaba a punto de dar a luz. La siempre calculadora y fría Anna no se inmutó para nada, sacó su celular y llamó a una ambulancia. Justo ese día Horo, el esposo de Tamao, había salido a comprar unas cosas que necesitaban por lo que Anna se tuvo que encargar de todo. No que a Anna le molestara, pues haría lo que fuera para ayudar a su amiga de toda la vida, pero estaba segura que Horo se molestaría por no haber estado ahí cuando Tamao lo necesitaba.

Anna recostó a Tamao en el sillón mientras esperaban a la ambulancia y la tomó de la mano a la vez que le decía que todo saldría bien. Anna la acompañó hasta el hospital dentro de la ambulancia, estuvo con ella en su habitación mientras la dilatación se completaba y hasta cuando llegó Horo gritando por todo el hospital que donde estaba su esposa. Cuando tuvieron que llevar a Tamao al quirófano, sólo Horo pudo entrar con ella y Anna tuvo que esperar en la sala de visitas. Unas horas después una enfermera fue a avisarle que ya podía entrar a visitar a la recién convertida madre. Anna tocó la puerta y después entró a la habitación. Lo que vio ese día la dejó asombrada. Su amiga despedía una felicidad y ternura que nunca había visto en ella, y cuando vio a las dos pequeñas criaturas que tenía en brazos Anna supo inmediatamente que era lo que hacía falta en su vida.

Anna fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el chofer que manejaba la limosina le informó que ya habían llegado al salón de eventos donde se organizaba la fiesta. El chofer estacionó la limosina frente a la entrada del salón que tenía una larga alfombra roja por la que pasaban todos los asistentes de la fiesta. Por lo que Anna pudo observar, bastantes miembros de la prensa, acosaban con sus incesables preguntas y luces de los flashes de sus cámaras a cada una de las celebridades que pasaban por la alfombra roja. Anna suspiró. Era su amor a ayudar a los desamparados lo que hacía que ella se apareciera en ese tipo de eventos pues lo que más odiaba en el mundo era soportar a esos reporteros y periodistas que no dejaban de preguntarle sobre su vida privada. Después de tantos años se había convertido en toda una experta al contestar sus preguntas sin dar realmente información importante y siempre dándoles una sonrisa que les hacía pensar que los adoraba.

Anna tomó el bolso que yacía a su lado, tomó aire y cuando la puerta de la limosina fue abierta ella salió con la sonrisa que la caracterizaba frente a los medios de comunicación. Inmediatamente fue cegada por las luces blancas y las voces de los reporteros se elevaron al querer ser los primeros en hacerle alguna pregunta a la famosa empresaria Anna Kyouyama. Anna caminó con la gracia y elegancia que la caracterizaban y se detuvo un momento a contestarle una pregunta al que reconoció como el reportero más importante de un importante programa de televisión. Continuó su camino hacia la puerta del salón contestando pocas preguntas y saludando con su mano a todos. Por fin dejó atrás la masa de reporteros y entró a la fiesta.

Sin duda alguna Anna había asistido a muchas fiestas y esta era una de las más hermosas y elegantes había visto. La única fuente de luz que había en el salón eran unas pequeñas estrellas con unas velas dentro que colgaban del techo, grandes mesas redondas con manteles color vino y hermosos arreglos florales sobre ellas estaban esparcidas por el lugar, al fondo se encontraba una pequeña orquesta que tocaba una hermosa melodía, meseros recorrían todo el lugar con charolas de plata ofreciendo champaña y martinis de diferentes colores, el piso del lugar estaba hecho completamente de madera lo que le daba un aire mágico y el murmullo de la gente platicando hacía un poco más cómodo el lugar. Anna continuó admirando el lugar mientras se adentraba más buscando a algún conocido que le hiciera un poco amena la noche. Estaba tan ocupada en su tarea que no notó a un joven de su misma edad que la observaba detenidamente.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

Cuando estaba conversando con unos clientes importantes, que como de costumbre eran puras mujeres, fue cuando la vio por primera vez. Una rubia delgada, pero bien formada y de unos ojos asombrosos que llevaba un vestido negro largo strapless que estaba ceñido de la cintura y caía hasta el piso formando una especie de campana. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido elegantemente, su cuello era rodeado por una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes y de sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes hechos del mismo material. Pero lo que asombró al joven no fue en si su apariencia, si no la elegancia y porte que tenía la joven mujer. Además de una cierta presencia poderosa que emanaba que hacía años que no sentía.

Sin duda no fue el único que la notó, pues pudo ver como varios hombres volteaban en su dirección. Incluso algunos se acercaron e intentaron platicar con ella. Yoh pensó desde un principio que era una caza fortunas como las que tenía a su lado en ese momento, y que la rubia estaría complacida de obtener tanta atención. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando la rubia pareció decirles algo a los hombres que hizo que salieran casi corriendo hacia otro lado, y observó que durante todo esto la rubia les dirigía una mirada fulminante. Después de eso la joven rubia se sentó en una mesa que estaba cerca del escenario. Sus dudas sobre la rubia se iban incrementando más y más mientras observaba sus acciones.

Las damas que lo acompañaban se dieron cuenta de que no le estaba poniendo atención a su plática sobre zapatos y en vez de eso observaba a la rubia. Una de las supuestas damas reconoció de inmediato a la rubia y una furia de envidia se incendió dentro de ella. Había tratado de llamar la atención de Asakura, y como siempre la bruja de Kyouyama le quitaba su papel como centro de atención.

"Así que ya llegó la siempre fría Anna, me pregunto si algún día llegará a tener algún tipo de amistad. No digo novio o esposo pues es bien conocido que ella no quiere nada de eso" dijo la mujer de cabello negro en su intento de hacer que su amado Yoh le volviera a hacer caso.

Pero lo único que logró fue que la curiosidad de Yoh en la rubia se incrementará mucho más. En ese momento fue cuando un joven alto de cabello violeta oscuro peinado de una extraña manera, como en forma de un pico, de ojos dorados y ropas elegantes que obviamente eran de diseño chino, se sentó al lado de la rubia llamada Anna. Yoh sabía perfectamente quien era ese joven. Era nada más que Len Tao, el hombre más poderoso y rico de China. Lo conocía pues era un amigo suyo desde hacía varios años, Len Tao también era un shaman. Yoh conocía bastante bien a Len como para saber que no estaba muy interesado en las mujeres y que era demasiado frío como para socializar con gente que no conocía. ¿Qué podría querer Len Tao con la rubia?

Yoh esperaba que Anna también fulminara con su mirada al joven chino y éste se alejara de ella como lo habían hecho los otros. Pero una vez más el joven de cabellos cafés se sorprendió al ver que Anna saludaba a Len cálidamente y que hasta le dirigía lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento lo decidió, tenía que conocer a la joven rubia que se hacía llamar Anna y su amigo Len sería quien se la presentaría.

Yoh se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados y mientras llegaba se preparó para poner su acto de conquistador al máximo. Si la rubia no caía ante sus encantos, era porque definitivamente no era igual que las demás. Cuando por fin llegó a la mesa Yoh se sentó al lado de Len y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Hola Len, cuánto tiempo sin verte, sin duda viniste a comprar una de las reliquias de mi familia, o ¿me equivoco?" dijo Yoh divertidamente pues sabía que nada de lo anterior le agradaría a Len. En efecto Len había volteado a ver al sucio humano que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima, pero cuando vio que era Yoh se tranquilizó un poco. Sin embargo las palabras de Yoh si lo irritaron un poco.

"En primer lugar Yoh tú eres el que no se aparece en este tipo de eventos y en segundo sabes perfectamente que mi familia tiene bastantes reliquias, alguna de mucho más valor que las tuyas, como para querer comprarte a ti algunas" contestó Len mientras quitaba la mano de Yoh de su hombro como se quitaría a un molesto insecto. Yoh se rió ligeramente pues le encantaba molestar a Len.

Anna observó curiosa la interacción entre los dos jóvenes que tenía frente a sus ojos. Hacía tiempo que conocía a Len y era rara la vez que lo veía interactuar con alguien tan abiertamente y en sus ojos podía observar la misma calidez que cuando platicaba con ella. Sin duda el joven de ojos oscuros era un muy buen amigo de Len Tao. Yoh sintió la mirada de la rubia sobre él y fue cuando decidió actuar.

"Y bien Len¿no me vas a presentar a tu hermosa amiga?" preguntó Yoh con algo de malicia. Len reconoció inmediatamente al Yoh conquistador y suspiró. Anna miró a Yoh con molestia, sin duda era otro pretendiente que quería meterse en sus pantalones.

"Yoh ella es Anna Kyouyama, dueña de Smelly Flowers, Inc., Anna él es Yoh Asakura representante de Galerías Izumo y nieto de la dueña de éstas" dijo Len con algo de pesar pues sabía que sus amigos chocarían en cuanto empezaran a conversar.

Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron pues nunca esperaron que el otro fuera alguien importante de los negocios. Sin duda alguna Yoh había escuchado a la gente hablar de la reina de hielo que era la dueña de la productora de perfumes más importante del Japón. Por otro lado Anna sabía del carismático, emprendedor y conquistador representante de las Galerías Izumo. Pero los dos supieron que había algo más allá de lo que la gente decía de ellos, y eso lo sabían pues ambos eran amigos cercanos de Len Tao y él no era alguien que aceptara a cualquiera como su amigo.

Los dos se observaron directamente a los ojos por varios minutos tratando de resolver los misterios que envolvían al otro. Len se cansó de su batalla de miradas por lo que se levantó y fue a buscar a alguien a quien molestar. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en ir tras Len. Yoh aprovechó que Len se había ido y se sentó en la silla donde el chino había estado. Anna lo miró asombrada. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? Yoh tomó una de las manos de la rubia y la acercó a sus labios para besarla.

"Espero que la señorita Kyouyama me acompañe alguna noche a tener una hermosa velada a la luz de la luna" dijo Yoh con una voz seductora que era difíci decirle que no a lo que pidiera. Sin embargo la siempre reina de la frialdad no caería tan fácilmente. Anna retiró su mano de golpe y lo miró con frialdad.

"Lo siento señor Asakura pero creo que me declinare ante su oferta. Creí que era diferente por ser miago de Len, pero veo que es como todo los demás patanes que he conocido en mi vida. Con permiso" contestó Anna sin emoción alguna y se levantó para desparecer entre la multitud.

Yoh quedó abrumado y sorprendido. Por primera vez una mujer no caía rendida ante sus encantos. Definitivamente Anna Kyouyama era única.

TOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT

Anna había estado rondando alrededor de los jardines después de su pequeño encuentro con Yoh Asakura. Había pensado que conocería a alguien diferente, pero que equivocada había estado. Era un patán mujeriego más entre los muchos que había conocido durante su vida. Pero¿por que razón Len se llevaba tan bien con él¿Acaso había tenido la impresión equivocada sobre aquel joven? Siguió reflexionando sobre esto hasta que se topó con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todo tipo y color. Se adentró más en él y cual fue su asombro cuando encontró al objeto de sus pensamientos ahí en medio del jardín de pie con su mirada dirigida al cielo.

Al ver al joven hombre que hacía unos momentos había conocido mirando las estrellas con tanto calma y cierta veneración hizo que algo se moviera dentro de la rubia. Sin su saco, con la corbata floja, la camisa desabrochada, con su cabello despeinado y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón lo hacía verse relajado y libre de todo. Algo le decía que la persona que había conocido dentro del salón había sido otro Yoh, al igual que él había conocido a otra Anna. Eso era, algo tan conocido como el engaño era fácilmente identificado por ella. Ninguno de ellos había mostrado su verdadera persona en esa fiesta. Pero él jamás se enteraría de que ella aparentaba también. Yoh emanaba bondad y paz al estar en esa posición de una manera tan concentrada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Anna supo que había encontrado al hombre perfecto para darle un hijo. No lo conocía muy bien pero su instinto femenino se lo indicaba y éste nunca le había fallado.

Anna se acercó a él lentamente para no interrumpirlo de una manera brusca. Se sentó en una banca que se encontraba al lado de Yoh y también dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo para observar las estrellas. En ese momento comprendió porque estaba tan ensimismado en su tarea, la belleza de las estrellas podían quitarle el aliento a quien las mirara. Hacía tiempo que Anna no miraba el cielo. Su trabajo ocupaba la mayoría de su tiempo y en su tiempo libre hacía otras cosas que hacían que pensara en otras cosas que no fuera mirar el cielo. Cuando era pequeña solía hacerlo todo el tiempo por alguna razón extraña. Era como si la llamaran, como si la saludaran. Después de un momento, Yoh volteó a ver a la rubia que miraba las estrellas mientras recordaba su niñez. Sin duda alguna la joven se veía hermosa, pero se imaginaba que quería lo mismo que todas las demás. Había pensado que era diferente, pero tal vez estaba equivocado. Anna salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mirada de Yoh sobre ella y lo volteó a ver también.

"Siento mucho que me tenga que ver de esta manera señorita Kyouyama, pero creí que nadie me vería aquí. Usted disculpará la falta de respeto que le tuve a una mujer tan sofisticada como usted hace unas horas" dijo Yoh con la gracia que había aprendido a utilizar con las mujeres y que generalmente hacía que ellas se ruborizaran. Sin embargo Anna sólo sonrió de una manera que hizo que Yoh se desconcertara una vez más.

"Señor Asakura no tiene que fingir conmigo. Me he dado cuenta que esa no es su verdadera manera de ser, así que déjelo cuando esté conmigo" dijo Anna mientras se levantaba de la banca y se ponía delante de él. Yoh sin duda alguna estaba más que sorprendido, estaba anonadado. ¿Cómo era que la rubia que ahora tenía frente a sus ojos lo hubiera descubierto con tan sólo haberlo conocido durante unas horas?

"No se de que habla señorita, sin duda se equivoca. Esta es la manera en que siempre me comporto" contestó Yoh pensando que tal vez la podría convencer. Anna lo miró de nuevo y sus ojos le decían que ya no lo intentara porque jamás le creería.

"Sin embargo señor Asakura, le tengo una propuesta" dijo Anna con el tono que adquiría cuando estaba a punto de cerrar un contrato. Yoh la miró con curiosidad y alzó una ceja como señal para que prosiguiera.

"Quiero que me ayude a tener un hijo"

_Tsuzuku..._

* * *

Muajajajaja he terminado con lo que espero sea uno de muchos capítulos XD. Espero que les haya agradado y por favor dejen su comentario, sugerencia, petición, crítica constructiva, regalos y cosas agradables en su REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Para los que leen Tsuki no Hikari, prometo que no la he abandonado, pronto subiré el otro capítulo, solo que no podía dejar pasar la inspiración.

**Ja ne**

**Eigna-Fluff de Valo**

P.S. Espero que dejen por lo menos 5 reviews o si no abandonare esta historia. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! .


End file.
